


Only Time Will Tell if I Love You

by EmberNeo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNeo/pseuds/EmberNeo
Summary: How does one live with a partner who forgets everything the next day?
Kudos: 1





	Only Time Will Tell if I Love You

A quiet knock on the wooden door echoed through Sang-hyeok's's room before it cracked open slightly. The sparse curtains would flutter slightly as Eun-hye silently stepped into the room. There on the bed lay the body of her husband, rising and falling slowly as he breathed in his sleep.

Eun-hye quickly went to work, clearing up the room as best she could before pulling apart the curtains and opening the windows. She knelt by the bed and shook her husband awake, who would groan before he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Who are you?".

"I am Song Eun-hye, your wife. You are Lee Sang-hyeok, my husband. Please, do get up and bathe. I will prepare breakfast for us".

Having said that, Eun-hye got to her feet and exited the room before heading back downstairs to the kitchen. The modest, 2-storey house that was their home was enough for the both of them. Eun-hye tied back her blonde hair and tied an apron over her grey blouse before she began cutting up some vegetables to make an omelette, putting some bread in the toaster and letting the tea brew as she cooked.

Sang-hyeok came down sometime later, a blank look at his face as he took a seat at the dining table. Eun-hye smiled at her husband as she finished cooking, setting the omelette on one plate and the toast on another before serving them to him with a kiss to his forehead.

"Eat up, dear. I'll be doing some chores around the house. Once you're done, you can go and rest in your room. It's Saturday today, after all".

Sang-hyeok merely nodded in silence as he began eating his breakfast, with Eun-hye leaving him to go about her typical weekend routine. His black hair was a mess and his tall and lanky body showed signs of malnutrition. Once he was done, he set the plates in the sink before going back up to his room.

Eun-hye was quick to finish up the chores, do the laundry, and eat her own breakfast before cooking for lunch. The day would pass by normally, with Eun-hye checking on her husband occasionally.

Soon enough, night fell and she checked on Sang-hyeok one last time before going to bed herself. The next day, she did the same routine, by first waking up her husband and being greeted with the same words.

"Who are you?".

Her heart broke and shattered whenever she heard that, and she would always reply the same way. Alzheimer's had taken hold of Sang-hyeok early and when Eun-hye married him, she swore to always remind him who she was and what their relationship was together. His memories may be gone but only time will tell her husband that she loves him, even if he himself can't remember anything.

"I am Song Eun-hye, your wife. You are Lee Sang-hyeok, my husband".


End file.
